<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luck and Luffy by AnniereadsStuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996642">Luck and Luffy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniereadsStuff/pseuds/AnniereadsStuff'>AnniereadsStuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing something everyday [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Law thinks too much, Post-Dressrosa, but what else is new, literally just law's thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniereadsStuff/pseuds/AnniereadsStuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that happened on Dressrosa, Law reflects. Luffy might have been kissed by Lady Luck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing something everyday [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luck and Luffy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Trafalgar Law knew a few things about the Strawhats for sure. For example, that Nico Robin was the only sane person in the entire crew, by a long shot. Or that their swordsman, who he’s only ever seen napping, fighting or drinking, will get significant trouble with his liver sooner rather than later. He knows they got a great cook and an even better navigator, even though one would go insane for women and the other yelled like she was actually the captain of the bunch. He knew that their little doctor was far more knowledgeable than he ever expected a reindeer to be. (Especially one that wasn’t a mink, what were the odds?) And he knew that the only reason they were all still alive was sheer, dumb luck.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Luck is not as random as you think</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Not that he was much different. He should have died a lot of times. When Flevance was first invaded by its neighboring countries, because the government let them believe that Amber-Lead-Disease was contagious and they were scared. He was supposed to die with everyone else then, with the sister, and his parents. With Lammy. He should have died the second time, when he walked into Doflamingo’s hideout with grenades strapped to his chest and a feral look in his eyes. He wanted to die then, not be accepted as a part of that family, that really wasn’t one. He should have died the third time when he attacked Cora-san, but he didn’t give him away to Doflamingo. He really expected - almost wanted -to die the fourth time, when no doctor wanted to treat him and his very last hope was a heavily contested devil fruit. When Cora-san with the bullet wounds he only got because he wanted to help Law was beaten by Virgo (also, only because of Law) and waited bloody and broken for Doflamingo, Law had felt like their end was there. But it wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>He was allowed to live on, to get off of that cursed island and out of Doflamingo grasp. Combining his own medical knowledge, his fathers research and his newly acquired power allowed him to cure what should have killed him. He found friends - a mink and two guys, who acted like bullies but were really not - and lived a life on borrowed time. He promised Cora-san, who gave everything so Law could live to get revenge and he made a plan. A plan he enacted 13 years later. One that failed spectacularly. Except that it didn’t really. The Strawhats were unable to follow a plan, or even guidelines and they were even worse at laying low and keeping up disguises, but they also made things work. Somehow, they destroyed his plan and made it still work out in the end. It did cost him a lot of nerves.</p><p> </p><p>And now there was no more Flevance, no more Amber Lead, no more Cora-san and no more Doflamingo. There was only Law, who dedicated the last thirteen years of his life to overthrowing Doflamingo. To avenge Cora-san. Who failed, but still won, even though nothing went according to plan. Who was forever indebted to a boy with a strawhat, that only fought Doflamingo, because some girl bought him food. (And because Doffy abused his friend, and because Law said it was essential to stand a chance against Kaido, and because Doffy wasn’t treating his subjects well, and because his dead brothers devil fruit was on the line. And for far more reasons, some of which eluded Law completly.)</p><p> </p><p>The point was, Doffy was a though enemy and fighting him without a plan should have been the end of Luffy. But it wasn’t, because Luffy had way more luck than anyone else he ever knew.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Luck is not as random as you think</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe it wasn’t luck at all. Maybe it was the <em>Will of the D. </em>that kept Luffy alive. Maybe that was why he survived too. Only that that was bullshit, cause if this was a thing then his father and his sister would still be alive too. And destiny wasn’t really a thing he tended to believe in, cause that would mean the slaughter of Flevance was destiny too. He refused to believe that for even a second.</p><p> </p><p>So, really, Luffy was just extraordinarily lucky.</p><p> </p><p>He could believe that. He heard about him challenging Crocodile when he barely arrived on the grand line. Everyone heard about the Strawhats invasion on Enies Lobby, about them setting the World Governments Flag on fire and declaring war on the whole world. About the mass breakout in Impel Down and Luffy’s involvement in the Paramount War. All things that should have killed the boy, would have killed anyone but Strawhat Luffy, for sure. He only made it out of the Paramount War because of Law’s assistance and -.</p><p> </p><p>And that was the point, wasn’t it? Strawhat Luffy was where he was now, could work the miracles he did, because he had assistance. A crew that stood behind his decisions to challenge enemies that should be far above their own level. People interested enough in his potential to let him live, let him go, so they can watch his way. The ability to make allies out of the most unlikely people .(The Whitebeard pirates supporting a rookie was unimaginable, but somehow, Luffy managed it.) The ability to make friends out of everyone he meets, even the most unwilling people. Like Law.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Luck is not as random as you think</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Okay, maybe friends was a strong word. Or it wasn’t for Luffy, who declared them friends the second he agreed to the alliance. He was warned about this, by almost everyone of Luffy’s crewmates, of course. But back then, on Punk Hazard, there were more pressing matters, than to put a name - beyond alliance - on their arrangement. And honestly, Luffy used so many big words so easily that Law didn’t put to much weight on the word ‚Friend‘ when Luffy used it to describe him. He protested lightly, he had a reputation to keep, especially in front of the marines, but he didn’t think too much on it.</p><p> </p><p>Until he declared their alliance over, told Luffy he would kill him to drive him away (there was no need for the strawhats to die in Dressrosa too, after all) and Luffy just -. Didn’t listen. Actively protested, not so much with words, but very much with actions. Freeing him from sealstone cuffs. Carrying him all over the island. Protecting from an absurd amount of enemies trying to get their heads. All the while still working towards the goal Law had set for them.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy had not only called him his friend, he meant it. Which was weird, and very much out of Law’s comfort zone.</p><p> </p><p>But it also showed clearly that Luffy wasn’t the only one with way too much luck on Dressrosa. Fortuna had smiled on Law, too. Not the same way it did on Luffy - no one was as lucky as Luffy. But Law survived Dressrosa, which was more than he had hoped for and entirely thanks to Luffy. He didn’t think the Strawhats would turn out this crucial for his plan.</p><p> </p><p>He had bet everything on them, back on the bridge when he fought Doflamingo with all his might, knowing full well that he couldn’t defeat him. But he thought that they would destroy the Smile factory. Maybe cause the chaos they were so famous for, give Doflamingo an island in shambles and an angry Kaido to deal with. Not that Luffy would defeat Doflamingo himself, with only his own two hands and some grudge he’s been holding for a few hours at most.</p><p> </p><p>But Luffy continued to surprise.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Luck is not as random as you think</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And after all was said and done, and Law thought everything was over he got another sucker punch to the gut. In the form of what was now called The Strawhat Grand Fleet. Because Luffy, lucky as he was, had impressed some of the best fighters around the world and inspired them to follow him, under his command. And then he had the audacity to try and refuse them. Not that that changed much, his unlikely allies insisted and the Grand Fleet was formed despite Luffy’s protests. Sometimes, Law thought, Luffy must have been severely unlucky in a past life to be granted all this random luck in this life.</p><p> </p><p>Except that not all of Luffy’s luck was random. He had a good heart - a strange quality for a pirate, really - and the people he saved whether by accident or by intention were thankful to him. He inspired loyalty and devotion without meaning to and that was where most of his luck stemmed from. Those Strawhat miracles nobody seemed to be able to figure out was just a combination of Luffy’s strength, his iron will, his thick head and something that was uniquely him.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe, Law thought, his own luck wasn’t that random either.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone, thanks for reading. </p><p>Some of you probably realized, I am not a native English speaker. So if you find any glaringly obvious mistakes - especially in my grammar - feel free to point them out. I'm trying to get better, after all.</p><p>Apart from that there is not really much to say here. I hope you enjoyed it, of course. I'd be very pleased about kudos or comments, if you have the time. </p><p>If not thanks anyway for your attention.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>